iCan't Take It Anymore
by Sideshow Bob Roberts
Summary: Sam pulls one too many pranks on Freddie and he quits iCarly again. Naturally, the gang tries to get him back. Written for the CWT Different Strokes November writing challenge.


**Here's a random iCarly story **_**not**_** set in my iSub series, so as usual:**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything iCarly-wise**

**Enjoy...

* * *

**

**iCan't Take It Anymore**

"Hey, you know what should be outlawed?" Sam Puckett slammed her locker door shut and leaned up against it to talk to her best friend, Carly. "Teachers. They're so useless."

She chuckled slightly as she took out an algebra book from her locker and placed it into her backpack. "Yes, because it's not like they teach or anything!" Carly quietly shut her locker following her sarcasm and adjusted the strap of it slightly.

"Yes!" Sam took Carly by the shoulders and shook her the tiniest bit. "Finally, someone gets me!"

Carly shook her head as she laughed at Sam's interesting comments. She brushed some of her dark hair out of the way as Sam released her playful grip on her. Before she could respond again to Sam, their friend and tech producer for their web show, Freddie, walked up to them and waved. "Hey Freddie!"

Sam looked over Freddie's wardrobe, his blue shirt with yellow stripes sticking out to her. Her face made the slightest expression of disgust as she made her way back to his eyes. "What up, sucky stripes?"

"First one of the morning, happy?" Freddie asked in a snarky tone to counter the usual insult from his sparring partner.

"How can I be happy?" Sam took a piece of fried chicken from her backpack, which was either her breakfast for the day or just one of the numerous snacks kept in her messy backpack. She gestured to Freddie with the chicken before raising it to her mouth. "_You're_ here." Sam took a vicious bite out of the meat, causing some strands of blond hair to fall in front of her face.

Freddie groaned in disgust, both from the insults and the fact that Sam apparently had chicken in her backpack. He gave up trying to talk to the two, as he would only be insulted more if he stayed, and walked over to his locker not too far away from them. Kneeling down, Freddie put in his combination and gave the handle a tug. The door refused to open. He gave it a harder pull and eventually the locker opened, and as soon as it did, a massive amount of un-popped popcorn kernels came spewing from his locker. They went left and right and all over the first floor of the school. He stood up and immediately looked over to Sam and Carly, who had walked over a bit by Sam's request. "Puckett!"

"Why do you think I did this?" Sam asked before taking another bite of the fried chicken leg.

Carly almost said something, but decided to wait before stepping into the situation. She knew a storm was brewing, and that she couldn't really stop it.

"Well..." Freddie pulled out a blue piece of paper from his locker and un-crumpled it and looked at the possible contents of the paper. He turned it to the two girls and frowned even more after reading it. On the piece of paper were the words **Sam Puckett** written, plain and clear.

Sam tossed the finished piece of chicken towards the trash can and wiped her mouth on one of her sleeves. "Okay, I did it. I think that was obvious. But..." She walked over a bit, doing her best not to slip on any of the kernels. "I admit that it wasn't all that funny."

"Thank you," Freddie said, with content.

Their cruel, extremely strict and balding teacher Mr. Howard walked near the two and as he made it next to Freddie, he slipped on the kernels and fell to the ground. He groaned loudly and writhed in pain on the ground as he gestured Freddie to bend down to him.

"Okay." Said Sam with a very large smile on her face, by this point her prank having worked out perfectly: She got Freddie, and she injured a horrible teacher without getting blamed for it. "_Now_ it was funny."

------------------------------

After school was over, and after Freddie's detention for the kernel incident, the gang arrived at the lobby of Bushwell Plaza, courtesy of Sam's mom, who once again sped well over the speed limit while arguing with Sam. The three entered the lobby and were immediately greeted by the hideous doorman Lewbert's shouts. He hopped up from his desk and tossed an orange at them. "Hey, punks! No feet on my floor!"

They all looked at each other in confusion, as the statement made practically no sense whatsoever. "Um..." Carly thought for a second, taking the role of spokesperson for the group, but not doing very well. "How are we supposed to walk to the stairs...if we don't use our feet?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just a doorman!" He tossed another orange at them and shouted a serious of unintelligible noises and grunts before retreating to his office to 'work'. Though everyone really knew that he went in there to take a nap, undisturbed.

Carly, Sam and Freddie walked to the stairs, each muttering something about Lewbert's craziness. A few seconds after they all made it past the first set of steps, Sam ran back down and picked up the oranges. One she placed in a pocket of her light blue jacket. The other she wound up like a baseball as tossed right at the window of the door to Lewbert's office. She threw it with such force, that it broke the window _and_ managed to smack Lewbert in the head, knocking him off of his chair. She turned and walked to the stairs, not worried about being caught in the least bit.

------------------------------

The two who went ahead of the vengeful Sam made it to the doors to their respective apartments. Carly begun to look for her keys as Freddie leaned against his door as he talked to her. "How can you take the kernel thing lightly? She got me detention!"

"Yeah, but this is Sam." Carly found her keys in the purse and started a new search for the right one. "She's aggressive and rude, how could you not see something like this coming?" She found her key and placed it in the lock, giving it a turn to unlock the door. Carly entered and shouted for Spencer.

Freddie shook his head in disagreement and removed his key from one of his pockets. "Whatever, at least the pranks are done with for the day." He attempted to place his key into the lock, but it wouldn't' fit. He tried two more times and looked at the key. "My key isn't working!"

Sam walked by him, having made her way up to their apartments by this time. "I changed your locks, Frederper." She walked right into Carly's apartment as it was her own and tossed the backpack to the ground.

"You changed--" The door slammed shut on his face, courtesy of Sam. Freddie opened the door back up and approached Sam. "You changed my locks?!"

"Yup!" Sam spun around and smiled at him, taking in the moment. "My cousin did it for that stupid penguin clock you have in your apartment."

Freddie's mouth hung open for a second or two, too shocked about the locks, theft and breaking and entering that Sam once again performed. "You gave away my mom's priceless porcelain penguin clock?!"

Sam put up her index finger to correct him. "No." She pulled out some money from her left pocket and waved in in Freddie's face to make matters worse. "I _sold_ the clock for 207 dollars. I wanted 400, but I figured something as dumb as that wouldn't be worth that much."

"Sam!" Carly nearly shouted at her, also shocked that Sam would do such a thing to Freddie. Despite her thoughts about Sam being mean and aggressive, that was too far even for Carly. "You sold his mom's clock?"

"What?" The fighty blond turned her attention to Carly to respond to her rather objective response. "I needed jerky money! And it's not like I'm gonna get a job sometime soon, we all remember what happened there." She fell back onto the Shay's couch and plopped her feet up on the table. Sam tilted her head in thought and looked back to Carly again. "Got any bacon?"

Carly moved from behind the counter and went right up to Sam, knocking her feet off of the table. "You can't just go to people's houses and sell people's porcelain penguins for personal gain!"

No response from Sam to that, just a stare. She eventually blinked a little and smiled. "You said words with 'P' a lot."

"Sam!" Carly flicked Sam on the head quickly, one of the things that she does to Sam when trying to teach her a lesson. Formerly, it was biting her hand, but that apparently stopped working. And Spencer mysteriously took the spritzer bottle for some project. "Focus! Apologize to him and give him the money!"

"How about I just slap him and give him a wedgie instead, that sounds better."

Freddie, however, thought that this idea from Sam was anything but better, obvious from the expression that was on his face. "I'm right here!"

"Oh...I know," Sam turned around, facing a very angry Freddie, and pinched her nose tightly as if there was a bad smell about in the room. "I can smell you, Freddwardo."

Freddie nearly shouted out of anger, but instead resorted to making his way to the door. "That's it!" He reached for the handle of it and pointed to Sam. "Until that..._thing_ apologizes, consider me no longer your friend and tech producer!" Freddie swung the door open and exited the apartment in a huff, slamming the door shut behind him. He walked to his apartment's door and took out the key, but remembered it wouldn't work. "Peanuts!" He tossed the key at the potted plant in the corner and slumped down onto the ground, leaning up against the door.

Spencer Shay, eccentric sister to Carly and friends of Sam and Freddie, made his way around the corner of the hallway carrying five bags of groceries. His face couldn't even be seen, but somehow he saw Freddie sitting there. "Hey there Freddie!"

"Hi." Freddie quietly said, his thoughts still racing about the Sam situation.

The elder brother almost entered the apartment, but instead turned and faced Freddie as best he could with the bags in his hand. "You sound sadish, what's up, Fred-o?"

"Nothin'..."

"Mmm all right! Later!" Spencer slowly switched all of the bags to one hand and, eventually, used the free one to reach for the doorknob. He stopped, however, once he realized Freddie sounded upset. "Wait, are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, okay!" Spencer opened up the door and started to walk in so he could finally set the bags of groceries down.

Freddie stood up and watched as Spencer waddled towards the counter. "Spencer?"

Spencer turned around, halfway to the counter with the bags, and walked back out to the hallway and went up to Freddie once more to talk to him. "Yes, Freddie?"

"Can we talk?" he asked as he watched Spencer start to dance a little with the bags in his hands, obviously Spencer was losing his grip on the bags and was going to spill the contents of them everywhere at any second.

"Sure, Freddie. Let's do it inside, though. I'm about to fall." Spencer heard just the beginning of Freddie's agreement, which was enough for him, before he ran into his apartment towards the counter to set all of the bags down. Carly and Sam were no longer in the room, most likely upstairs in the iCarly studio talking. Spencer slammed the bags down on the counter, each one falling sideways in a different direction, contents falling out. He wiped his brow and faced Freddie. "So, you wanted to talk," He asked calmly, as if he never struggled seconds prior to that.

Freddie closed the door behind him and walked to the table in the kitchen area, scratching his head slightly as he did. "Yeah, me and Sam had another fight." He pulled out a chair and plopped down in it.

"So?" Spencer walked backwards to the fridge and opened it up, grabbing himself a Peppy Cola. "You two fight all the time." He shut the door and open the can as he made his way back to the chair to talk with Freddie.

"Yeah, but this time she took it too far." Freddie took Spencer's soda and took a drink, not even thinking that it was his. "I mean, she totally ruined my day this morning, locked me out of my own house and then sold my mom's clock! I can't take it anymore."

Spencer watched as Freddie continued to drink the soda that he intended to drink himself. "I'll get another one then." He stood up and pushed his chair back slightly.

Freddie set the drink down and tapped the sides of it a little with his fingers. "What should I do?"

"Give me my soda back, for one," Spencer said playfully before sitting back down at the table to attempt to aid his friend. "Look, with Sam, you have to look past her meanness and cruelness and...evilness. Just, try to see the good in her and let me have my soda."

"Yeah, I used to be able to do that." Freddie took another sip, too distracted by the Sam situation to hear Spencer's soda pleas. "But now I don't know, she's just too vicious. I can't take these things everyday."

"Well, maybe you need some other friends to hang out with then." Spencer got up again and walked to the fridge, seeing as Freddie was never gonna give him his soda back. "You know, dude friends to do dude stuff with." He removed another soda from the pack in the fridge and cracked it open.

Freddie set 'his' soda down and looked at Spencer, smiling a little. "Yeah, you're right. But the other guy I really hang out with is Gibby...and he's...well, he's Gibby." The troubled teen thought for second before he noticed Spencer sit down next to him, which gave him an idea. "Hey, why don't I hang out with you? We can go fencing again!"

"Mm, no. I don't fence anymore. That jerk Toder gave me a wedgie with his sword last week."

"How?" Freddie asked, curious about this wedgie technique.

Spencer looked into Freddie's eyes intensely, as if he was still in pain by the events of the fencing match. "Oh, you don't want to know." His facial expressions lightened, and he loosened up a little. "But yeah, totally. I'd love to hang out with you until this Sam situation clears up, Fred-o!"

Freddie scooted his soda towards Spencer and stood up. "Awesome, we'll have to do it tomorrow, though. I have to start a new puzzle with my mom tonight." As Freddie walked towards the door, he snagged his backpack and waved. "Later, Spence!"

The older Shay stared at the two cans in front of him as the door slammed shut. "_Now_ he gives me my soda back!"

------------------------------

The very next day, on another rainy Saturday in Seattle, Carly and Sam decided to go to Build-A-Bra, which gave Spencer and Freddie time to hang out. This was for two reasons of course, A. Sam and Freddie's fight. And B. No boy wants to go to Build-A-Bra with a bunch of girls. The movie had just ended and Spencer and Freddie were on their way to the Groovy Smoothie for smoothies.

Freddie and Spencer entered the doors of the Groovy Smoothie, immediately greeted by the server T-Bo. "Welcome to The Groovy Smoothie, wanna buy some toilet paper?" T-Bo held up a wooden stick with toilet paper rolls stacked up on it. On the paper was a picture of a purple colored smoothie.

"No.....no, that's...okay." Spencer pushed Freddie towards a table to start moving away from T-Bo, who was starting to weird him out with a stare. While Freddie sat down at the table, Spencer headed towards the counter to order some smoothies.

Freddie placed his arms on the table and looked around the room, waiting on Spencer to come back with smoothies. After a minute or two Freddie noticed Sam and Carly enter the restaurant carrying pink bags from Build-A-Bra. "Oh, great..."

T-Bo greeted them as soon as the entered as well. "Hey, welcome to The Groovy Smoothie, wanna buy some TP?" He moved the stick towards them, showing off the Groovy Smoothie brand toilet paper.

"No, T-Bo. We don't want any toilet paper," Carly said as she started to walk to a table. She decided to walk back to him before making it to one, however. "And why don't you sell that near the bathroom rather than freaking out the customers!"

"Oh...good idea!" T-Bo walked away and headed to the bathrooms, but arrived back in front of Carly once more, just seconds later. "Wanna buy--"

"No! You're so weird!" Carly shouted to him, causing him to stare at her disapprovingly as he walked away. She joined Sam at a table which was as far away from Freddie's table as possible. "Sam, I noticed you picked the table near the bathrooms. Either you have to go soon or you saw Freddie over there. And I'm guessing it's number two." She immediately saw Sam's lip quiver at the comment and stopped her. "You know what I mean!"

Sam straightened up and glanced over at Freddie's direction. "Yeah, I saw that the nerd was here. I don't want to talk to him, so I'm not going near him. I may attack him later, if I see fit, but we'll see."

Carly flicked her in the arm a little. "Sam, no attacking!"

The man at the counter finally gave Spencer his orders of smoothies. Spencer picked up the two and turned around to see his sister and Sam sitting at a table near the restrooms. "Sam, Carly!" He shouted, making Freddie groan a little.

Freddie knew that Spencer would want to sit with his little sister, which means Sam would follow Carly as she is her best friend. And because of that, much tension would arise.

Sure enough, Spencer walked to Freddie's table and waved to the two girls after placing the smoothies down. "Come sit with us!"

Carly leaned over to Sam and ushered her up out of her seat. "Come on, we're all going to sit together. Just because you don't like Freddie doesn't mean I have to ignore my own brother...as odd as he may be." Sam didn't budge an inch, despite Carly's attempts. "Sam, get up."

"No," Sam stared hatefully at the back of Freddie's head as she crossed her arms and sat back in the chair. "I refuse to talk to that little...fudgewad."

"Then don't talk to him, just stare. You know why?"

"Why?"

"'Cause we're going over there!" Carly took a hold of the hood on Sam's green and blue jacket, pulling upwards, which got Sam out of her seat. She took a step forward, thinking Sam would come with her, but she didn't. "Come on." Carly pulled on the hood a little, like a person would to a horse's rein to get it to act appropriately.

Sam eventually moved and went with Carly to the miserable Freddie and the always happy-go-lucky Spencer's table. Carly sat next to Spencer, which made Sam notice that she'd have to sit next to Freddie. Sam quickly placed her hand on the chair next to him and picked it up, then loudly placed it at the middle of the table and took a seat.

Spencer waved his hand at T-Bo, who was still trying to sell toilet paper to customers who neared the bathroom. "T-Bo, two smoothies! Raspberry burp and Strawberry splat!" Because of the amount of time that Sam spends at the apartment or with them at the Groovie Smoothie, by then Spencer had known just what Sam wanted. It was really a combination of one of her favorite thing and favorite thing to do.

"So..." Carly said, breaking the awkward silence that followed the order of smoothies. She tried to think of something after speaking, but struggled for a second. "Oh, you and Freddie went to see the new Galaxy Wars movie, how was that?"

Spencer immediately chimed in, being one of the biggest fans of the Galaxy Wars series. "It was _awesome!_ I don't even know where to begin, because it was so awesome! Fred-o, wasn't it awesome?!"

Freddie just nodded his head and avoided the glare that he was receiving from Sam.

"Freddie, you couldn't stop talking about it on the way here, what up?"

"Oh," Carly responded to Spencer, as the other two probably wouldn't have said anything. "Those two aren't speaking around each other, apparently. I think Freddie's worried that Sam will attack him and Sam...well, Sam does want to attack him."

T-Bo arrived at the table, after a quick scooting away from Sam by Freddie, and placed the two smoothies down. He once again proudly held up his stick of toilet paper. "You guys wanna buy some toilet paper?"

Sam grabbed the smoothie in front of her slowly and looked at T-Bo, with the glare she gave Freddie. "Leave in the next 5 seconds or I'll take the anger I have on this nerd and use it on you."

"So much anger for one little girl." T-Bo said as he shook his head. "One little girl who needs some toilet--"

Carly lunged out of her seat as soon as Sam threw hers back as she prepared to attack T-Bo. "Sam, leave the nice, weird man alone. If you beat him up, we can't come here anymore and that means..." Carly reached for Sam's smoothie and placed the straw in Sam's mouth once she got it. "No more of these."

As she sucked on the straw of the smoothie, she began to calm down. Sam picked up her seat and quietly sat, sucking away at the smoothie.

"So, now that no one is hostile," Carly said as she kept an eye on Sam, making sure she didn't attack T-Bo as he walked away. "How about we discuss the matter at hand? Sam, I think you should apologize to Freddie."

"Not until _he_ apologizes for quitting iCarly."

This got Freddie's attention and made him finally want to speak up. "What?! I don't have to apologize for anything! You're the one who did bad things to me all day, but when I do one little--"

"Little?!" Sam shouted, cutting Freddie off before he could finish his sentence. "You call quitting the best thing that ever happened to you 'little'?! Boy, there really is something wrong with you!"

"Guys." Carly tried to calm the fighters down, but things proceeded onward despite her efforts.

Freddie leaned over in his chair a little to get closer to Sam, but he didn't want to get right into her face as she could've torn it off if he got that close. "Wrong with me? You're the one who's got things wrong with you, Puckett!"

"That's it!" Sam slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "I don't have to take this! I'll see you tonight, Carly." She directed her face at Freddie. "For iCarly." Sam walked away from the table and prepared to push anyone who got in their way. "Bye."

"Freddie, look what you did!" Carly said as she watched her best friend storm out of the Groovy Smoothie.

Freddie stuttered a little and pointed to where Sam was. "What _I_ did?! She--"

Sam, who came back into the place, walked back to the table and stood next to Freddie. "Oh, I almost forgot my smoothie." She picked it up and took a sip from the straw. She looked at Freddie as she removed the lid and placed the cup upside down on top of Freddie's head. The contents of the cup seeped out and dripped off of Freddie's hair. "Oops." She turned to Spencer and took the smoothie from him, his straw remained in his mouth. She undid the top of that one and poured it onto Freddie's lap. "Have a nice day, Fredwarp." Sam walked away from the table and out of the Groovy Smoothie.

The three friends sat there, silent at the events that took place. Spencer sadly removed the straw from his mouth and looked at it. "That's the second person who took my drink this week..."

------------------------------

When iCarly time rolled around for the gang, Sam and Carly got themselves ready as usual in the upstairs area of the Shay apartment, which they use as the iCarly studio. Though Freddie was nowhere to be found. Carly paced nervously around the studio, as she tended to do in these situations. Sam, relaxed as usual, was in a beanbag drinking from a bottle of water. "Dude, chill."

"I can't chill!" Carly kept on pacing around the room as she talked to Sam. "Chilling is not an option! We have no tech producer to tech produce our web show! We need a person to count backwards from five and leave out the one!"

Sam pushed herself off of the comfy beanbag chair and stood in front of Carly, stopping her from pacing. "We have the tech stuff covered, don't worry. You said you called Jeremy, right?"

"Yes, and in between the mass amount of sneezes," Carly shuddered a little at the thought of Jeremy, their friend who always seems to have a cold or something, sneezing on the phone "He led me through the process."

Sam grabbed Carly by the shoulders and smiled. "Good. And we have our Gibby to be the cameraman, so everything's chill!"

"Everything's not chill." Carly said quietly to herself as she turned to the door to pace some more.

Gibby walked in and was immediately greeted with stares from the two as he picked up the camera to film the web show. "What? What's with the stares?" He stepped back a little, afraid of Sam. "She's not gonna hurt me, is she?"

"No, it's just...I thought you were gonna take your shirt off to film the show." Carly brushed some of her dark hair away from her eyes again. "You always do that."

Gibby picked up the camera and pushed a few buttons on the computer. "Just because I do that all the time doesn't mean I do that all the time!"

"Gibby, that makes no sense." Sam said as she picked up her water bottle for a quick drink before the show started. "But, I don't really care so just get the show started, Gibson." She tossed the bottle towards the back and stood next to Carly for the start of the show.

"Right. In one, two--"

Sam groaned a little, getting impatient with Gibby and his...Gibbyness. "Other way, Gibby."

Gibby lowered the camera a little to say something back to her, but let it go as the show was running late as it was. "In five, four, three, two." He pointed to the two so they'd know to start the show.

Carly and Sam begun to jump around in a wacky fashion, just as they always do on the show. Carly stopped and waved in front of the camera. "Hey hi! I'm Carly and this person standing right here next to me is Sam!"

Sam walked in front of Carly quickly to make a point. "That I be!"

"And this is iCarly!" The two shouted in unison. Sam pressed the applause button on the blue sound effect remote in her hand, which she grabbed as Gibby was counting for the show. "And do we have a show for you!"

"But first," Carly said before Sam could go on any further. "We have a special guest!"

Sam looked at Carly in confusion, unaware of anything like that happening on the show. "Special guest? What special guest? I didn't know about a--"

The elevator doors opened amidst the confusion from Sam and Freddie stepped out and waved to the camera slightly. "Hello, Carly." He stood next to Carly, who moved to the other side of him so he'd be next to Sam. "Hello, _you_."

"Yeah, whatever." Sam crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction as she refused to talk to him any further.

Freddie did the same, but only he had something to say to Carly. "You said she was going to apologize! You lied to me, she's still angry as ever, and I don't want another pair of pants ruined today!"

Carly gestured to Gibby to zoom in on her, so the fans wouldn't have to see the two teens refuse to talk to each other. "Freddie and Sam are having another fight, but we here at iCarly have a way of solving this problem." Carly clapped two times and Spencer wheeled out the fake cola machine from the back room, the very one they used to prank Lewbert once. He placed it in-between Carly and Freddie. "Thank you, Spencer."

Spencer came out from behind the machine and tussled Carly's hair playfully. "No problem little sis!" He turned to the camera and smiled widely. "Hey there iCarly viewer people!" He looked behind the camera at Gibby. "Gibby, you have your shirt on."

"I'm not constantly shirtless, people! I'm not shirtless-boy!"

"Anyway," Carly maneuvered the camera back to her and walked back to the machine. "We think this will help solve our little problem."

Freddie looked at the fake cola machine and then to Carly, as he was just out of the loop as Sam was at that point. "How will a prank involving a fake cola machine make me be friends with this abuser?"

Carly took out a key and undid the padlock on the machine keeping the door on and opened it, revealing the seemingly empty interior. "Well, if you look inside, you'll find out!" She gestured for the two to look.

"There's," Freddie took a look inside of the machine and saw nothing. "There's nothing in there."

Sam peeked over his shoulder as he walked around to the front of it to take a look for herself. "Yeah, that's empty as the food pantry at my house."

The two got closer and closer to the machine, and Carly got closer and closer to their backs. Right when the two stepped near the bottom panel of it, she shoved Sam and Freddie into the machine and Spencer shut the door before they could get out. "Lock it, Carly!" The door started to open, as the two tried with all their might to fight back and Spencer struggled greatly. "Lock it, lock it, lock it!"

Carly placed the lock back on the machine and locked it up so the two couldn't get out. "Got 'em!" She high fived Spencer as he pulled away from the machine. "Good job Spencer, guess you finally started working out."

"No, but thank you." Spencer saluted the camera and walked out of the room to work on whatever artwork he happened to be working on at the time.

Pounding came from the inside of the machine, mainly from Sam. From the sound of it, it was almost like she could've punched her fist through it at any point. The machine, however, did prove to be strong enough to withstand her punches. "Let us out! Or at least let me out, I don't care what you do with _him_, just get me outta this thing! It smells like soda, but I don't see any! This is a box of false promises!"

"No!" Carly pounded back on the machine one time, as it hurt her hand to do so, and shouted back to them. "You're gonna stay in there until you two make up on the air." She looked back at the camera. "We placed a small camera on the inside door of the machine so you, the viewers, could watch them make up. I would say 'kiss and make up', but Sam would hurt me later. Gibby, press the button thing."

"You got it!" Gibby went over to the cart of equipment where the laptop was and pressed a button on the computer. Every viewer's screen had the shot of Sam and Freddie inside the machine, trapped.

Sam and Freddie stared at each other for quite some time until Freddie broke down and broke the silence with a groan. Of course, Sam really broke the silence as she stepped on his foot and made him groan. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Everything, but mainly quitting iCarly!" Sam scooted back as much as she could, her foot stomp made her move just a little too close to her enemy. "That's the second time you quit the show, you can't just keep quitting!"

"I'll quit as much as I want if you keep being mean to me! I can't take much of this anymore, soon you'll be trying to kill me, I bet."

Sam scoffed slightly at Freddie's comment. "I wouldn't kill you, then who would I have to insult? Carly's too nice to me and Spencer's to strangely awesome. But you, you're such a nerd you make it easy."

Freddie rolled his eyes about this and looked away in anger.

"But, when it comes down to it...I guess you really do impress me with all the stuff you do for the show." The random niceness from Sam made Freddie do a bit of a double take at Sam. "Not to mention that you haven't gone insane what with living that psycho mom of yours."

He laughed a little and begun to smile. "Yeah, 'cause you're one to talk about psycho moms."

"Hey." Sam said seriously, possibly setting up for a comeback for making fun of her mom. But instead she reached out her hand to Freddie. "I'm sorry, okay? At least for today, everything else was too much fun to apologize for."

"You mean it?" Freddie asked as he looked at the outreached hand, suspicious of any funny games that Sam might play with him.

Sam smacked his chest with her hand and pointed to their tight-spaced surroundings. "No, I'm pulling your leg so Carly can keep us trapped in this giant, soda-smelling box forever. Yes, I'm serious. And I want out." She moved her hand closer to him.

Freddie reached for her hand, but she took it back and licked it. She then took his hand and shook it. "Gotcha." She smiled and laughed a little, keeping the mood light as usual.

"Good one." He said in response. He wasn't angry about it, but he took it rather well. Compared to all the other things Sam did to him the previous day, and the smoothie pouring, that was the best thing she's done to him concerning pranks. Freddie bent down and looked into the camera placed on the door. "Okay, we apologized, can you let us out now?"

Outside, Carly and Gibby were nowhere to be found. They were actually downstairs watching something on television with Spencer while they wait out the argument, which was actually over a lot sooner than they thought. Though they really had no idea. The iCarly web show was still going on, as it was filming the inside action, not the outside.

Gibby flushed the toilet located in the hallway near Spencer's room and walked back into the living area, shirtless. "Hey, that Groovy Smoothie toilet paper is awesome!"

Carly looked over to see the shirtless Gibby, which raised a concern of sorts with her. "Wait, so you take your shirt off for something like going to the bathroom, but don't do it for an awesome web cast?"

"Hey, I'm shirtless when I feel like it!" Gibby plopped down onto the couch next to Spencer, which made him a little uncomfortable. "I'm my own Gibby!"

"Yes you are, Gibby." Carly grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Spencer's hands and popped a few pieces into her mouth. "You certainly are."

Over on the computer screen was the iCarly web cast, on mute. Freddie and Sam were pounding away at the door of the soda machine wildly and shouting, though it couldn't be heard by the gang on the couch. Eventually, Sam started using Freddie as a ram, and shoving him into the door again and again. After about six hits, the machine fell on its front and the camera took a hit, causing it to malfunction and make the screen go fuzzy.


End file.
